oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Splitbark armour
|weight = 9 |examine = A wooden helmet; Provides good protection; These should protect my legs; These should keep my hands safe; Wooden foot protection }} Splitbark armour is a set of magic armour that adds defence and attack bonuses, making the wearer less vulnerable to melee than magic robes. To wear this armour, players need level 40 Magic and level 40 Defence. The full set can be stored in the Magic wardrobe found in the Costume room of a player-owned house. In order to obtain the raw materials, players must go to Morytania to cut hollow trees, east of Canifis, and complete the Shades of Mort'ton quest to commence with the process of killing and burning shades to obtain the Fine cloth. One can also buy these materials in the Grand Exchange, where they are relatively inexpensive. Each piece of splitbark armour can be made by the armoured wizard at the Wizards' Tower, if players pay a fee and bring him the following raw materials: Fine cloth and bark. In total, a player is required to have 11 barks, 11 Fine cloths, and 77,000 coins in order to get Full Splitbark. Since Full Splitbark's Grand Exchange price is usually around 120k coins, players may choose to purchase the set on the Grand Exchange instead as it is more convenient and saves money over bringing the raw materials to make the items. Most people only wear this for show and rarely use it for combat wizardry, which is one reason why it is so cheap. While it has a great bonus against Melee, it weighs down the player, and its offensive magical bonuses are significantly lower than the Mystic Robes set. Areas in RuneScape that are conducive to that trade-off tend to have offsetting issues, which is why most players use Mystic robes or lunar armour in its place, even though Splitbark is cheaper. As an example, the intermediate monsters in the Brimhaven Dungeon make high-defence magic armour valuable to mages. Unfortunately, the metal dragon lairs are far from the entrance (maximises Splitbark's weight penalty), and the creatures have very high defence (exacerbates Splitbark's lower magic attack bonus). The preferred strategy for mages is thus to use only some pieces of the Splitbark set (hat and boots), if any, wear Mystic Robes for their magic attack bonuses, and rely on prayer and anti-dragonfire equipment for defence. Skeletal armour has very similar stats, yet splitbark is better by a few points. Splitbark body is sometimes worn with a farseer helm and mystic robe bottoms for defence and a better magic bonus. Note: Despite Splitbark being a level 40 'tier' armour, it currently has similar stats compared to its variant, lunar armour, which is a level 60 'tier' armour. Items | ||Helm | N/A || 0 || 0 || N/A || 0 || 0 || 800 || 480 || 0 || 0% || 0% || 0% |- | ||Body | N/A || 0 || 0 || N/A || 0 || 0 || 920 || 960 || 0 || 0% || 0% || 0% |- | ||Legs | N/A || 0 || 0 || N/A || 0 || 0 || 880 || 720 || 0 || 0% || 0% || 0% |- | ||Boots | N/A || 0 || 0 || N/A || 0 || 0 || 200 || 120 || 0 || 0% || 0% || 0% |- | ||Gauntlets | N/A || 0 || 0 || N/A || 0 || 0 || 200 || 120 || 0 || 0% || 0% || 0% |- | N/A || 0 || 0 || N/A || 0 || 0 || 3000 || 2400 || 0 || 0% || 0% || 0% |} Trivia *An unreleased armour, which is suspected to be either an updated or upgraded version of Splitbark Armour is worn by Cyrisus, Ghommal, Turael, Harrallak and Hazelmere during While Guthix Sleeps. It is also seen during Love Story when Zenevivia is fighting in the Fight Pits. *When the elite clue scrolls and new clue scroll puzzles were released, many people got clue scrolls that required you to use a splitbark helm, and because of that, some players would borrow a splitbark helm for 400k or more. See also *Splitbark armour purchasing calculator es:Splitbark Armour fi:Splitbark armour Category:Magic armour